Many types of manufacturing database management and inventory control systems exist today. Each of these systems views the process from the narrow viewpoint of the goals of such a system. For example, inventory control processes tend to determine when the inventory of an item is projected to be depleted and when to order goods to prevent such depletion. The inventory control process does not generally take into account the problems associated with availability of materials and machines to satisfy the inventory demand. On the other hand, the manufacturing control process considers the availability problem but does not take into account the effect of a sales promotion that will deplete an inventory faster than projected. A marketing department in preparing a sales promotion will often not consider the effect that promotion will have on availability, inventory and profit margin but tends to focus on sales goals. What is needed is a system that will support managers with each of these view points in understanding the effect of the various decisions that can be made on the supply chain as a whole both currently and into the near future.
Supply chain information flows today are fragmented, limited, and, in some cases, non-existent. The lack of timely communication between the different participants in the supply chain has resulted in higher costs for the system, for example, by limiting its ability to adequately measure distributor performance or to analyze promotion and new product activities, e.g., sales success, etc. In addition, the system continues to suffer from excess inventories and waste, unnecessary stock outs and rationing of products. A company cannot effectively react to these issues because the information that is needed to make sound management decisions is not available when it is needed.
From a marketing perspective, this lack of information has significantly hampered a company's ability to evaluate marketing tactics, post-program. Such companies also do not possess historical data that can assist it in developing marketing strategy and related plans, and understanding the essence of a brand.
Today, there is limited access to, and limited participation in, supply chain information systems by restaurants, franchisees, distributors, suppliers, etc. The infrastructure for supply chain information systems is inadequate. Restaurant point-of-sale (POS) systems are diverse and do not allow for data flows and the resulting analysis. At any point in time, it is not known how much product is selling, when it is selling or where it is selling. As long as this situation is allowed to continue, activities throughout the supply chain will continue to be reactive, error-prone, time-consuming and costly.